Shota and I
by AliceUchihaLockwood
Summary: After the events of great food storm, the FLDSMDFR created the foodimals to protect themselves. Several months later, he did built a human body, and after having learned how to act as one, a pair of youngs appear floating in the river, of which only one survives. What will happen next? (AU/What If)
1. Prologue

**A/N: And... here I am, with a new fanfic, it's... a What If and an AU in part**

**Btw, I had the idea before, but Trainmaster97, you beat me :V**

* * *

*** Prologue ***

Somewhere over the Atlantic Ocean, there is an island called Swallow Falls, an island-style Jurassic Park, there rests the Flint Lockwood Diatonic Super Mutation Dynamic Food Replicator, shortening, the FLDSMDFR. It had spent about five months after the famous food storm; the island was abandoned and now habited by Live Corporation Inc.

They were looking for it, so he created the foodimals, so as to protect him and be safe. He had been locked inside a huge mountain: the Big Rock Candy Mountain, also known as the cradle of life. Since Live Corp. became, in secret was stealing some of their stuff with the help of his cheespiders, parts of robot to build a body, a human body, it would become an Android. His current body probablywouldn't last much longer, and if Live Corp. came to catch him there would be problems.

Several months later he succeeded, thanks to his foodimals that helped him to do so. His body was of a tall man, his age more or less 30 years, brown hair, a long-sleeved turtle neck, white with orange lines, as its design and his original body, brown pants, and a band of white and orange with a screen in the middle of this, not to lose its original design style. And with a USB cable connected from his original body to his new body, began the transfer of data.

Other days it was practice to learn how to talk, act, walk and move like a normal human, was complicated enough the first few times, until finally he got used to his new body. How would he create new foodimals? Easy, wirelessly, was now free to move where he want to.

But things changed when some foodimals found two strange youths in the river, one was identical to the creator of the FLDSMDFR, and the other was a young woman of brown hair long with a monkey's tail, both very injured. The foodimals took them up to above so he can see them. The young man hugged the woman with force, trying to protect her from something despite being unconscious.

As soon as they came up, the new FLDSMDFR went to see what found, then its creator like young awaked barely. For some reason he was too wounded, as well as the young. For the first time in his life he felt concern, concern by its creator, or copy thereof, the young man just looked, but his vision was very blurry and could not distinguish very well, also tried to standup but was useless, because that wasted much energy, too much so to speak was missing...

—Who are you? —asked the young

—I am the FLDSMDFR...

—Are you... you...?

—Yes, I made this body to move me for myself —he said proud

—I'm glad for you... Ugh...

The body of the young man shrank; a few sparks appeared in his around, the FLDSMDFR was very concerned by the situation of its "creator". Quickly removed his coat and he gave it to FLDSMDFR, and asked him please take care of the young woman, and put his coat, after a few moments, this began to fade as the paper, the young man cried having to leave the world of the living...

Another new feeling appeared in he... appeared the pain inside him, having seen something so sad as that... he wanted to weep for something as well, but could not since it was an android yet. Holding the coat of the young, the new FLDSMDFR was going to take care of his next order, care for the young woman...

* * *

**A/N: The prologue xd Thanks to a few images of a tumblr artist called Zen-peppers and with a little help from S.M.F. this idea came xD **

**Cloudy with a chance of meatballs belongs to Sony Pictures Animation  
I just own the OC's**


	2. Chapter 1: The young woman

It had passed more or less other 4 days since that sad day for him, and had truly hurt him see its"creator" to disappear as if nothing in his honour andin sign of respect, even after everything left many flowers, even if there was nothing, although he left a corner of the mountain to leave the flowers... the young woman was resting quietly, and he couldn't stop looking at her, he put the lab coat to the young woman and returned it to let it rest. It seemed so peaceful sleeping that way, transmitting up to him an air of peace.

When he least expected it, she was rising up, and quickly went to see her. She had many difficulties to open her eyes, her vision was blurry for it, so she could just see it, he put his hand behind her back and helped her to sit, the vision of it improved enough...

—Mmm... ugh... where...? Where... am I...? Wait a second... who am I...? —thought she

When she turned he saw a stranger with one eye, the FLDSMDFR smiled, she was confused, and also seemed scared... to break the ice he spoke:

—Hello

—He... Hello... w-who are you...? H-how I ended up here...? I-in w-where am I? —said, she had a Latin accent.

—First: I am the Flint Lockwood Diatonic Super Mutating Food Replicator, o for short, FLDSMDFR, second: you will find in the river and third are within the Big Rock Candy Mountain —ended it, the girl was looking at vacuum, then continued —What is you rname?

—I... I... I don't remember it... I don't remember anything... not even my name... also... my head hurts...

—Oh... — He said and began to rub her back —sorry...

She said nothing, some fluid began to come out of her eyes, they were tears, she was crying, the FLDSMDFR could feel her pain... almost loses memory after the explosion of the meat-a-roid, without forgetting that it was really almost destroyed, it still wondering how he survived that, didn't know if he was still power or just seemed... almost forgot its basic functions, and was a miracle for it to continue to operate. Then an idea occurred to him

—With that don't have name huh? What you think...Let's see, you have a Latin accent... maybe Sarah...?

—Sarah? I feel good, is a nice name, and why I don't call you Shota?

—Shota?

—Yes, it is by abbreviating your name, I don't think I can remember your name and tell you so always, Shota, in short the abbreviated

The FLDSMDFR, or rather "Shota" smiled, and acceptedthe name, then passed his hand to Sarah and helped her to stand up.

—Look, do you see that old machine?

—Yes

—That is my old body

—Really? I want to see it!

Before Shota could say something, she surprisingly jumped and became where the old body of her new friend was, it was old, the screen was broken, the folded legs and also was a bit burnt. Some branches surrounded it, then Shota explained:

—I'm a machine capable of creating food from water, water goes in the top — said pointing to the head —and food comes out the bottom.

—Woah, amazing...

—Almost six months ago I was created by a scientist named Flint Lockwood, that the FL at the beginning, because I consumed a lot of energy, we went to the city power plant electricity, but unintentionally I absorbed more energy than necessary, and I went flying into the stratosphere. My first order was to create cheeseburgers, and I absorbed the water within the clouds, and I did a rain of burgers

—A-we-some —said she thrilled —_Flint__Lockwood...that__name__sounds__like..._

—Yes, but... as they increased orders should absorb more clouds and radiation of energy increased, to the point that my food is on it mutated, and I cashed there own consciousness, although I couldn't already control my functions, then expanded a cloud of food all over the world, and locked me inside a giant meat-a-roid. I created sensitive food genetically created to protect me from the intruders.

—Continues!

—My creator attempted to stop me when he started to spin me, but the communication station was destroyed by something or someone, so it had to come to manually turn me off. I did everything to make me let go but I couldn't, before killing him throwing the last batch of clouds which was missing, he sealed my hole and I was nearly destroyed

— And how you survived Shota?

—I don't know, I think it was just luck, what I do know is that it was working again, and that a company wants to catch me for something; it was for this reason that I created to the foodimals. —He said, then came a very small idea —Sarah

—Yes?

—Would you like to see how I create to the zoosobras?

—Yes please Shota!

—Look then to my old body

She did Shota asked of him, and looked towards the old body of his new friend, and then the screen went on in multicolor tone pixels

_—Marshmallow_—he said

The branches that were there let run a ball of energy that it was going to end up in a carnivorous plant, and there came a small marshmallow, then began to swim and nothing appeared a family of marshmallows, licked one of them to the new, more and more marshmallows appeared and surrounded it

—Mew -—said one of them

Everyone began to make the same sound and jumpedon her, tickling her, were on their feet, others in her hands and some on her neck. She laughed loudly and Shota was glad to see her happy, it felt weird, but in a sincere way he liked to feel it.

—Well guys, now, calm.

—Mew

Shota and Sarah began to laugh, marshmallows fell from it and went back, the old body of Shota is turned back on saying Burger, Shota grabbed his hand andstretched it so that it remains, down a glass columns up to what looked like a hamburger with fries and Sesame eyes legs. She quickly hid behind Shota by fear, he looked at her and smiled, returned to grab her handand the cheespider stood still, Shota made it touch it and it behaved like a dog

—Just in time —he said

Light ball arrived and there was cheese, and cheese left baby cheespiders, and all of them came up with their mother. Sarah smiled, then the little cheespiders saw her and came up beside her, tickling her again, only that these they roamed all over her body, and she laughed stronger than before

—Not! Stop it! Stop it guys! hahahahahaha stop to tickle me!

—Very good enough guys

They also obeyed and got off of her, Shota told her:

—All the foodimals you know that you are here, and you're not bad person, they are going to take care of and they'll protect you from Live Corp.

—Live Corp.? What is Live Corp.?

—They are a Scientific Corporation, but they are bad

—How do know it?

—My foodimals discovered something hidden in that word, you'll see, "Live" translated means life, vida in spanish, but if you turn all the letters it says "Evil", malo, we know that they want to catch me.

There was a silence for a few seconds, she was going tosay something, then, a cheespider came with something and showed it to Shota...

—And that? —asked the young

—A... a tiger! Where did you find it?

According to the cheespider, the tiger was lost in the forest, after examining it, decided to bring him next to him, Sarah grabbed the puppy and began to scratch his neck, making him purr, was a beautiful white tiger, insurance it would have fallen by accident into the sea or was perhaps to smuggle it, had some chances, Shota thought of something to get rid of Live Corp.

—Are you a male or female? —asked him

—Male —said she reviewed it —I'll put you Max

—Are you planning to keep it to yourself?

—Please Shota —she said with illuminated eyes —would like to preserve it... I promise that it will not cause any disaster

—You promise it?

—Yes, I promise.

—Do I take it for a while? —asked —is to get rid of the Thinkuanau. I have an idea...

—Okay, but I'll go with you

—It's okay —He said, when he realized he was surprised—: wait what? Of course, that you will not go Sarah! It is very dangerous, and I will not run the risk to get caught and move you away from me... I am your manager and you'll do what you say.

—Please…

The android was forced in any way to be agreed on that, both came up in the Cheespider and Sarah bore Max arm, and they were.

She was completely amazed with the paradise of food that watched, ostrichs made of bananas, flamingos made of mangoes, cockatoos made of fruits, mosquitoes made from toast, butter frogs, Buffalo meat, walrus of meatballs... it was amazing, she couldn't believe that Shota has created all that...

—Shota... do you created all this?

—So, do you like it?

—I love it! It's the most amazing thing I ever seen…

He felt something jumping from the inside, he felt happiness... was happy that she really liked what he did, and also hoped that its creator also came to like his creation

* * *

**A/N: This is officially the chapter 1**


	3. Chapter 2: Bye thinkquanauts

A few minutes later, they came to the thinkquanaut base, hidden, a troop of 5 cheespiders arrived, beginning to examine the Tiger and Sarah for a few seconds, then deduced that they are not a threat to fear them, he told Sarah to let go her pet, a cheespider placed him at the door and hit, quickly disappearing. One of them opened the door and found the small tiger

—So that is a "thinkquanaut"

He lifted up to Max and then launched the attack, holding off guard all...

—We are going to stay here to watch —he said

Both were watching the attack, the cheespiders were destroying the base, one of them activated a camera, asking for assistance to the central base of Live Corp. being eaten by any of them, but the bad thing was that they would send more personnel to search for Shota... a few minutes later gave notice that it had already finished with them. The place was covered with spiderwebs made of cheese, single Max was in acorner of the recent battlefield, eating some meat that was found by chance.

—Wow... what a great field of battle —said Sarah

Both were happy to be free, then, the android began to levitate, while Sarah was fired to the sky, starting flying in all directions, much surprising Shota, and went back to heaven, also cheerful, a few minutes later, the young girl fell and began to play with Max and Shota, finally there was peace on the island.

The next three days were pretty quiet and interesting, on the third night the young girl lay to sleep with Max, which was like a pillow, and who grew up at a pace alarmingly fast, already being a tiger adult and the strength of a horse, perfect to be mounted. Shota was in a state of hibernation for 12 hours, and recharging, so to speak... She had a strange dream, everything was white, fuzzy, she heard a distant voice, when she realized, she was who was screaming...

**_—Flint!_********_Flint!_** —was she screaming

**_—Alice!_********_Can you hear _****_me?!_********_Alicia!_** —answered someone

All that is was waning, as ahe opened eyes found something agitated and near of tears, Max was looking to its owner in the eye, curious and slightly concerned...

—Hello Max —whispered it —I'm OK, let's go backto sleep...

The adult puppy simply did a snarl, as affirming thatYes, gave some laps so same and lay next to her, whoonly squeezed a little his lab coat, somethingconcerned and confused, according to wondering who she really was...

* * *

**_*San Franjose, California*_**

Chester V was watching a piece of confetti in the shapeof heart, an orangutan with an orange vest became very alarmed.

—Sir! This is terrible! We have lost contact with the teams X and Y! —said Barb

—What?!

—Yes, the situation is bad sir, there is still no sign of the FLDSMDFR. Do you want to send to the Z team?

—Are you crazy Barb? —Exclaimed Chester —It would deplete the alphabet, the thinkquanauts, just us made a sign of someone who is known the island to the right and backward, we need someone, someone smart but naive, someone that idol me and that has hit bottom and that also do all what I asked —ended up making the Lotus pose

—But who is so desperate? —She asked, Chester put afinger to his head and spun it to where it was a gigantic multicolored paint stain —I believe that I have it...

Chester had sent to Barb so find the one that could track it, Flint Lockwood, and after having manipulated him a bit, he decided to come in his quest to disconnect...the next day, after recruiting a Chicken Brent, Earl, Manny, Sam and Tim reluctantly, they came to the island...

…And problems recently initiated to Shota and Sarah

* * *

**A/N: Remember that I live in Latin America, in that scene of the movie where Chester wanted to use Flint to track the machine, I wrote it since the dialogues of the latin american version XD**


End file.
